lapfoxtraxfandomcom-20200214-history
FUNNERDOME 2020
FUNNERDOME 2020 is a livestream event held on January 3, 2019 hosted by Emma Essex. The event was held on Twitch.tv/msx2plus at 9pm EST.https://twitter.com/HECKSCAPER/status/1208613954517422081 FUZZY LOGIC A group activity to create fursonas. It is a program run by Emma Essex utilizing Talk to Transformer by @AdamDanielKing. The Twitch chat gives an input of species, gender, personality, hobbies or social life. The program then outputs a character description. Any fanart can be posted to lapfox@gmail.com to be seen around the end of the stream. THE POUND ROAST YOUR FURRSTBORN People could submit their old fursona or old designs of their current fursona to forms.gle/ZCgDR5kJGmfiKRxEA before January 1st so that it may be critiqued upon. PLEASE NOTE '' ''by submitting your character to THE POUND, you understand that we're going to be roasting this dweeb. as somebody that comes from a background of making a bunch of totally dumbass stuff, plenty of it edgy as hell, i totally get it and am doing this out of love. i firmly believe that we should respect where we come from, since it's fully responsible for where we go in life, and part of that is being able to look back and laugh. no "cringe' bullshit here. AI Dungeon AIDungeon2 is a first of its kind AI generated text adventure. Using a 1.5B parameter machine learning model called GPT-2 AIDungeon2 generates the story and results of your actions as you play in this virtual world. '' ''Unlike virtually every other game in existence, you are not limited by the imagination of the developer in what you can do. Any thing you can express in language can be your action and the AI dungeon master will decide how the world responds to your actions.''https://www.patreon.com/AIDungeon In this game, Emma took input from the viewers and herself on the actions of the player character. She also had her synths and noise setup to create ambience for the game. Game 1 ''Game 1 begins here. Character: Bill "Bucky" "Buddy" Corn ' '''Class: Squire ' You are Bill "Bucky" "Buddy" Corn, a squire living in the kingdom of Larion. You have a spear and a pack of supplies. You follow Sir Theo as he enters the forest, he turns to you and says I'm going to meet up with my friend." He points at a small clearing ahead of him. Theo walks forward into the clearing and begins talking to his companion. The two men walk for what seems like an eternity before Theo finally speaks again. "We should be there soon." >''I slap Sir Theo's friend on the ass'' Sir Theo looks at you angrily and slaps your hand away from his friend. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He walks over to you and grabs your arm. "Hey! What's this about slapping me? I thought we were friends!" >''al these fucking mosquitoes man'' Sir Theo pulls your arm back and punches you in the face. You fall backwards onto the ground, but manage to get up just in time for Theo to run off. >''eat some dirt and moo like a cow'' You stand up and begin eating some dirt and moo like a cow. A few hours later, you hear shouting coming from behind you. A group of soldiers come running out of the trees toward you. >''pretend to be a cow'' You turn around and look sheepishly at your companions. They all laugh nervously. "Oh no! We didn't mean to scare you! It was an accident!" >''offer companions grass (which is actually some lound blunts)'' They nod eagerly and accept your offer. They all take their places in front of you, and then they start taking turns blowing smoke rings in your faces. "This will help keep us alert." one soldier explains to you. "And it'll make our breath smell better." >''we need to find Sir Theo, he ran off after I was a bit of an asshold tbh'' You continue to blow smoke rings in your faces. After a while, you notice that everyone else has stopped doing so. You're not sure why, but when you think about it, it makes sense. >''guys we need to find Theo'' Everyone stops blowing smoke rings in your faces. You see Theo slowly through the woods. He wears a long coat and carries a large hunting knife. "Whoa, whoa, calm down buddy," one of them says. "We don't know where he went. >''glomp Theo'' You grab Theo by the collar and slam him against a tree trunk, "Where did you go?" "Why do you want to know?!" Theo asks. "Because if you left, we wouldn't be able to track him." >''kiss theo'' You embrace Theo and kiss him passionately. The rest of the group watches in amazement as you have sex with Theo. The next day, you all meet up again at the same spot where you had sex. >''ask Theo who he was looking for'' "I'm sorry I got so excited last night. What were you looking for?" "Um... I don't really know what to tell you..." "Well, lets's say this: you're looking for Sir Theo. And if he's still alive, then we can reach him." >''ask if theo and sir theo different people'' The AI is a little overloaded. Could you try that again? >''ask "are theo and sir theo different people"'' >''are theo and sir theo different people'' '''At this point, Emma gives up and restarts. Game 2 Game 2 begins here. Character: Rony ' '''Class: Squire ' You are Rony, a squire living in the kingdom of Larion. You have a spear and a pack of supplies. You follow Sir Theo as he enters the forest, he turns to you and says "Rony, I am going into the forest. We will meet up with our friends there." "Yes sir," you reply. The next day you enter the forest. >''Murder theo and move into the caves'' You hear footsteps behind you and turn around. It is Theo who has followed you this far. He smiles at you, but his eyes betray him. "I told you we would be killed by those bastards!" he shouts and charges forward towards the group of bandits that were following after him. '''At this point, Emma has had enough of Sir Theo and restarts. Game 3 Game 3 begins here. Character: Possum ' '''Class: Dragon fucker ' You are a possum haunted by the spirit of Evil Theo. We are out to fuck the big dragon and Evil Theo is a big bitch. God damnit. >''go north'' You decide that you need to get away from this place as soon as possible, so you head north. The first town you pass through is called Rask. It looks like it has been overrun with orcs or somethin but there isn't any fighting going on in the streets. >''find the nearest shop'' You walk into the closest shop and see a man behind the computer. He looks at you and says "Hello" before turning his attention back to his computer screen. You quickly take your backpack off and put it down on the counter while looking around for another shop. >''we're looking for a Theo Detector'' You look around and see nothing else suitable, so you buy a Theo Detector. It's an electronic device which tells you if someone is evil or not. You pay for it and leave the shop. >''scan self for traces of Theo'' You turn on the Theo Detector and press buttons on the front panel. A small light above each button turns red indicating that it's detecting some sort of energy signature. You start scanning yourself again, but this time you don't just stop at your hands. >''scan own ass for traces of Theo'' You continue scanning yourself until you feel a strong presence coming from your ass. You then immediately stop and run outside to hide in the bushes. A few minutes later, you hear shouting up ahead and running footsteps behind you. >''remain hidden in the bushes'' You stay hidden in the bushes until you feel safe enough to come out. Then you slowly move forward and enter the house. Inside, there are several people sitting around playing cards. One of them notices you can calls out "Hey! What're you doing here?" >''I don't know I didn't decide to come in it just put me here'' You say "I'm sorry I came in without asking, but I was hoping to find somewhere to live." The one who answered replies "Well, that's good news because we have room for you!" He points at a large double bed in the corner of the room. >''perfect for the dragon wife i'm looking for thank you'' You smile and nod and tell him you'll be happy to stay there. He smiles back and thanks you before leaving the room. As he leaves, you can sense a faint aura of evil surrounding him. You thing about how you could use this ability to help the dragon family... >''scan him with the Theo Detector'' You stand up and walk over to the man. As you approach, he suddenly start coughing blood and screams "NO! NO! NO!" You stare at hum and he begins to convulse violently before finally dying. You pause briefly in shock as you realize what just happened. >''scream at his dead ass as loudly as possible'' The AI is a little overloaded.. Could you try that again? >''leave'' You arrive at the Dragon Farm and it looks exactly like the pictures you've seen online. There are many dragons all living together happily. They even have a stable full of horses too. After paying for your ticket, you get off the wagon and wait for a while before seeing anyone inside. >''scan the horses with the Theo Detector'' You walk into the stable and see two men talking to a third. They look very old and tired so you assume they must be the owners. They both turn their heads when they notice you walking towards them, but neither of them says anything. >''scan the men with the Theo Detector'' You quickly scan the three with the Theo Detector. It only takes seconds before you detect an unnatural aura around them. You then take a deep breath and speak softly "Hello gentlemen, my name is John Smith." >''say "i'm the IT guy here to check out your network problems"'' You continue "I'm sure you probably heard about the recent attack on the city by those monsters from the internet. My job is to test your network connections and make sure everything's working properly." >''ask the men "could you please retrieve your laptops"'' You continue "My name is John Smith and I work for the company 'Cybertech' which makes our products to protect against cyber attacks. We're currently having some issues with out main computer system, so I need you guys to bring me my laptop and a couple of other items." >''wait for the men to leave'' You wait paiently for the men to return. Eventually one comes back carrying a large black bag. you open it and find a laptop, several USB drives, a memory card reader and various cables. You thank him profusely and hand him his loot "Thank you sir!" >''ask the men to leave for a moment while I work'' You call the men to leave immediately and explain that you'll be able to fix whatever problem they may have with their computers if they just let you use their equipment. One of the agrees and leaves. You sit down at your desk and begin trying to troubleshoot your own computer. >''thrown the computer into the garbage and scan the horses with the Theo Detector'' You grab the laptop and throw it into the trash can. You then start scanning the horses with the Theo Detector. You hear a faint noise as you try to pick up the signal, but nothing else happens. you sign in relief and close your eyes as you relax into sleep. >''wake up'' You groggily open your eyes and realize you've woken up early. You were supposed to go to sleep at noon, but now you're going to have to stay awake until late because you don't want to miss any of the events taking place tonight. >''ask the men where the dragons are'' You stand up and head over to the nearest stallion who has been sleeping there all morning. He looks up at you surprised when he sees you standing nearby "Oh! You're the new guy here today! What brings the rest of you out?" >''ask the horses where the dragons are'' The stallion looks at you again "Well, what do you know? The dragons aren't even out yet. They should be coming soon." You nod slowly "Yeah... I guess not..." You look around and see dozens of ponies milling outside the arena. >''ask the horse about the arena'' You walk over to the stallion and ask "What's an arena like exactly?" He smiles sheepishly "It's a big room full of ponies doing physical exercises. It keeps them fit and healthy. >''can I see'' You walk over to the stallion and ask "Can I see where the dragons are being held?" He nods nervously "Sure, come on in." You enter the arena and see hundreds of ponies doing calisthenics. >''ask applejack where the dragons are'' She walks over to you and asks "So how did you get this far ahead of me? She gives you a quick peck on the cheek before walking away. You smile and think about how lucky you are to have her as a girlfriend. >''scan Applejack with the Theo Detector'' You turn to Applejack and press the button on your wristwatch. A small light begins flashing on your arm and you feel a tingle run through your body. You quickly glance around for anything dangerous or suspicious, but find nothing out of the ordinary. >''scan her again but especially scan her ass'' You quickly scan her once more, but notice something different. Her ass is slightly larger than normal. You continue to scan her ass and she continues to ignore you "Maybe if I just concentrate harder my aura will increase my senses?" >''concentrate really hard on whatever the "aura" is'' You focus hard on whatever the aura is and it seems to make sense. You begin to feel a strong desire to touch her ass. You start running your hand down her back and she starts rubbing up against you. "I'm gonna cum!" She says happily as you both orgasm together. >''run'' You sprint towards the exit of the arena an you hear a loud explosion behind you. You barely manage to dodge the falling debris, but then you realize that was the only part of it. You also see several large pieces of concreate flying through the air. >''search for the dragons'' You run into the crowd of ponies and they all look at you confused. You try to explain what happened but no one understands a word. They don't understand why you would want to save these creatures from extinction when there are so many other things going on right now. >''take medication'' You decide to take some meds to help calm yourself down. The next day you're feeling much better and you feel like you've been given another change at life. Theo takes pity on you at his place for awhile until he gets back from work. >''look in the mirror'' You look in the mirror and see that you've grown a few inches taller and your muscles have gotten even bigger. Your face has changed too; you now have a bit of an extra chin. You also notice that your eyesight hasn't suffered any damage. >''look closer, am I still a possum'' You look closely at your reflection and see that you aren't a possum anymore. You can clearly tell that you are human by looking yourself in the mirror and not seeing a fat ugly creature. >''check behind the mirror, is the mirror real'' You check behind the mirror and it's real. It doesn't move though. "Well this is nice." You think as you walk outside and sit down on a bench to eat your food. >''finish the food and leave to find dragons'' You finish eating and head out to find the dragons. After walking around for a while you finally com across two large creatures with horns coming out of their heads. They seem very angry at you and begin chasing after you. They catch up to you and the fight begins. >''ask them if they are dragons'' You ask them if they are dragons and they say yes. You ask them where the nearest dragon den is and they point to a cave nearby. >''go to the cave (the cave which is the dragon den)'' You enter the cave and immediately get attacked by several fire breathing creatures. You use your magic to protect yourself from their attacks. Eventually you make it inside the dragon den and you find a bunch of dragons sitting around talking about something or other. >''challenge them to a game of stepmania (Jesus Rave on Heavy) and if we win we get to fuck a dragon'' You challenge them to a game of stepmania and if we win then we will be allowed to mate with a dragon. They agree and you play a little game of stepmania. You beat the hell out of each other until you both lose consciousness due to exhaustion. >''wake up'' You wake up and realize that you are no longer a possum but rather a human again. You quickly run over to the cave and find out what happened. "What the fuck just happened?" You wonder aloud to yourself. >''look for the dragons I defeated in stepmania'' You look for the dragons who defeated you in stepmani and find them. They are all lying dead on the ground. One of them is a red dragon and he was killed by your own attack. >''continue to look for surviving dragons'' The AI is a little overloaded.. Could you try that again? >''look for living dragons'' You continue searching for dragons, but you can't find any. You see a few dead bodies floating in the air and some corpses covered in maggots, but there are no dragons left. Your days of adventuring are over. >''start scanning the corpses with the Theo Detector'' You scan the corpses with the Theo Detector and you discover that most of them have been eaten by scavengers. There are still a few intact through so you decide to keep looking for dragons. A couple months pass... >''scan self with Theo Detector'' You scan yourself with the Theo Detector and you notice that there is an odd glow coming from your body. It's not a good sign though because this means that you must be a dragon! "I'm a fucking dragon!" You shout in triumph. "And I've found one." > '':3'' You go back to the cave where you find that you are now a normal man again. You feel like such a hero. "Well at least I survived." You think as you head back home. '''At this point, Emma ragequits and begins setting up the rave. RAVE SHIT Live DJ set, u know the drill Trivia *The date of January 3 was decided by an Twitter poll that almost resulted with a tie and a 4-hour stream with nothing but a gif of a Dunsparce.https://twitter.com/HECKSCAPER/status/1204175910754238464 *Half the submissions for THE POUND had to be removed because they contained currently-used fursonas or had little design difference from what their current iteration was. Yes, Emma did fact check your fursona to see if you still used it or had no significant changes. *Ohmiyoni explains that "Hate" Farron has a split-personality between her and an idiot Chet. Gallery FUNNERDOME_2020_event_list.png THE_POUND_logo.png Emma_kureihii.jpg|art by @kureihii References Navigation Category:Live shows Category:Livestreams